in_birthfandomcom-20200215-history
Linne
) "Yoshio" |Row 9 title = Organization: |Row 9 info = Night Blade |Row 10 title = |Row 10 info = |Row 11 title = Ability: |Row 11 info = The EXS of Agility, "Speed Star" |Row 12 title = Weapon: |Row 12 info = No Name (Long Sword) Nameless (Folding Knife) |Row 13 title = Japanese Voice: |Row 13 info = Ayane Sakura }} Linne (リンネ) is the lead female protagonist of UNDER NIGHT IN-BIRTH. Information Linne has long been searching for a legendary sword "Indulgence of Rending" to end her eternal life. Quick-minded and stoic, Linne is someone who works well at her job and is focused on her goals, not letting her emotions get in her way. She is always accompanied by her pet Kuu. Appearance Linne's current appearance is that of a young girl with brown hair and brown eyes. She wear a yellow hoodie over a black shirt that goes up her neck, black spandex shorts and black zipper boots up to calf-length. Her clothing can change depending on what color palette the player chooses. For example, she'll wear thigh-high stockings, spandex pants or just nothing but the hoodie. Personality Linne is a stoic, aloof, and independent girl who tends to try resolving matters on her own regardless of how dangerous the situation is. Underneath, she possesses immense guilt over how, because of her ability, she has destroyed the lives of countless innocent girls, believing that only her absolute death can cease this endless cycle. Even though Hyde possesses the means to give her a true death, she feels even more guilt on how she must ask him to bear the burden of killing her on his conscience. Story Hundreds of years ago, Linne and her brother Kuon were used in the Night Blade's human experiment to create new abilities. As a result Linne gained a power to transfer her consciousness from a body to another - making it possible for her to live eternally. In addition, if her host body gets killed then Linne's consciousness is automatically transferred to a new body. This is how she has lived her life for several tens of bodies. Linne didn't want to continue possessing and ruining the lives of unknown girls, so she searched for a way to end her eternal life. The answer Linne found was that a legendary sword called the Indulgence of Rending could rend her existence apart and end the curse she is bound to. Abilities Linne has the EXS of Agility/Rapid Drive ( ) called Speed Star ( ). Linne fights using a combination of long sword and a folding knife. The long sword is called No Name ( ) because apparently the swordsmith who created the sword didn't give the sword a name and the folding knife is called Nameless ( ) simply because Linne has yet to give the knife some name. Musical Theme |-|Official= |-|Localized= Introduction Text |-|Exe:Late (JP)= She repeats. For a conclusion with the source of old eternal cause and effect, and an elder brother. The sword for the first time is one for which it has searched long. Encounter with the holder. Conversation of the stagnant fate. The rusty gear makes the sound which is the surroundings heavily and creaked. Probably, the ripple shows the last arrival of her tale soon. |-|Exe:Late (EN)= She repeats. To unearth the truth behind her eternity, and settle a score with her brother. The sword she sought, and the encounter with its wielder... In there lies the path that will change her fate. The rusty cogs will begin to move once more. Its ripples, beckoning her to the end of her tale. |-|Original= She repeats. For the origin of ancient eternal fate, for the settlement with her brother. Her long sought sword. An encounter with the owner. The conversion of stagnated destiny. The rusty gear wheel starts to slowly spin and creaks. The consequence will soon indicate the terminal of her story. |-|Location Test= Something by which her ability seems to be a girl friend and finds much freedom. She's freed from a large number of chains. The sky is danced, a place, the ability which runs freely will be big help of her war. Gallery Trivia * Her name comes from the Japanese word "rinne" (輪回, lit. samsara), which refers to the "transmigration of souls". A popular factor in Buddhism. * Her ability to dual wield two different length swords possibly nods to a "daishou" set (a sword set of a katana and wakizashi), often used by famous samurai in the past such as Yagyuu Juubei and Miyamoto Musashi. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Playable Characters Category:Night Blade